


Author Update

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz





	Author Update

Hey everybody, I wanted to post a quick update for anyone that's been anxiously awaiting a real update ;)

Its been a long time since I wrote anything and even longer since my last update. There was a good solid 9 months where if I wasn't at work or sleeping I was thinking about Kingsman, about Merlin and Eggsy. And lets be honest, I'd be thinking about them at work and in dreams too. Lately my brain's just not been in a writing mood. What I'm saying is that anything in progress is now on permanent hiatus. I hope that I can find that excitement again, the urge to share a story with fellow fans, but I know it's not going to be any time soon.

I want to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has commented or subscribed or pushed that kudos button. To this day getting that notification email from AO3 makes me smile. We have our problems (what fandom doesn't) but damn the Kingsman fandom is FULL of amazing people.

Thanks again for the support and I hope I have more stories to share in the future

Liz


End file.
